digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannomon
Megadramon SkullGreymonDigimon ReArise, "A Frenzied Menace! Tamers Unite!" 12 |partner=Doug Duem Seiryu Leader Dinosaurists |enva=Michael Sorich |envan=(Adventure/02) |g1=Tyrannomon-species |s1=DarkTyrannomon |s2=Death Tyranomon |s3=Tyrannomon X }} Tyrannomon is a Dinosaur Digimon. A Digimon shaped like an ancient dinosaur from prehistoric times. Its two developed arms and massive tail mow down everything. It has intelligence and a docile personality, so it's easy to tame. This makes it handy for fledgling tamers, and many will raise one with care. It can be considered a fundamental Digimon representative.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Attacks *'Fire Breath'This attack is named "Blaze Blast" in Digimon World, Digimon World 2, Digimon Adventure 02, and Digimon World Championship, and is named "Blazer Blaster" in Digimon Digital Card Battle.: Breathes out intense flames and burns the enemy. *'Slash Claw' (Slash Nail): Tears the opponent to ribbons with his powerful claws. *'Dino Kick': Adds strength from his back to his front and lets out a kick. *'Wild Buster': Rams into the enemy with heavy damage. *'Scratch' Design Tyrannomon draws inspiration from the . It is a bipedal, red-colored dinosaur with green plates in a line from the back of its head to its tail. Etymologies ;Tyranomon (ティラノモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the Japanese franchise. * . ;Tyrannomon Name given by the American English version of Digimon Adventure and used in the American English franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure When Matt and Izzy find their Crests in a well outside of 's area, 's tracking system detects them and he sends Tyrannomon after them. He rampages Piximon's lair as he protects the other . Tai and return and Greymon fought and defeated him. Some others were with a bunch of Monochromon and Gazimon henchmen outside of 's pyramid and are sucked into the core of Etemon's network. A Tyrannomon briefly appears in Japan before disappearing. One is in France before the went into battle against the . Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer Tyrannomon are recruitable enemies in File Island Mansion—Left. Digimon Adventure 02 Five Tyrannomon, under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings, are sent to attack the . They prove more than a match for , , and , but end up bound and defeated by and . A Tyrannomon appears in New York while several others are being herded in from Asia and across the India/China border. One Tyrannomon is a partner to one of the international DigiDestined, and it reappears to support the Japanese children during the final battle against . Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Tyrannomon are normal enemies in Ken's side of ElectoBase as well as Ryo's side of Darkness Server 2. Tyrannomon digivolves from Elecmon with a digi-egg in lines 38 and 41, and to MetalTyrannomon in the latter. Digimon Tamers Two Tyrannomon were among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Tyrannomon are enemies in the Black Egg's Crevasse. The Tyrannomon card, titled "Fire Breath", teaches a Digimon the Fire Breath technique. Fire Breath deals deals Data-type damage to all enemies. Digimon Data Squad According to SaberLeomon, a Tyrannomon was among the Digimon deleted by Akihiro Kurata's forces 10 years before the series. Digital Monster X-Evolution Some Tyrannomon were seen running from Omnimon. A bunch of them were seen as a part of Silphymon's rebel group. C'mon Digimon takes the form of a Death Tyrannomon using data it absorbed from a Tyrannomon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In one of 's challenges in Star City, Zeromaru had to arm wrestle a Tyrannomon, an event that Zeromaru won. Another Tyrannomon was among the fallen Digimon destroyed by Neo Saiba. Digimon Next A boy uses his Tyrannomon against another kid and his Golemon in a Net Battle. Digimon World A Tyrannomon is found in the Ancient Dino Region. After Mameo wins, it talks him to the entrance of the Ancient Speedy Region. It drops an HP Chip. After defeating Meteormon, it will join the city as works in restaurant after its master, MasterTyrannomon, allows it to stop its job as guard. Tyrannomon digivolves from Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon, and can digivolve further into Megadramon and . If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Digimon World 2 Tyrannomon digivolves from Elecmon, and can further digivolve to Triceramon or MasterTyrannomon depending on its DP. Digimon Digital Card Battle Tyrannomon is the second opponent of Pyramid City's Battle Arena. He uses the "Paleo-Energy" Deck. The Tyrannomon card is #016 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 810 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Blaze Blaster": inflicts 520 damage. * "Dino Kick": inflicts 380 damage. * "Wild Buster": inflicts 150 damage, or X3 damage against Nature-type opponents. Digimon World 3 Tyrannomon can be found in Asuka Tyranno Valley. He also in card with 12/11 and belongs red S-energy. Digimon World 4 Tyrannomon is seen in two specific areas in Dry Land. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Tyrannomon digivolves from Agumon, Guilmon, Goblimon, and Chuumon, and can digivolve to MetalTyrannomon, SkullGreymon, and Mamemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Tyrannomon is a Fire Data type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Agumon, Guilmon, and Gotsumon, and can digivolve into MetalTyrannomon, MetalGreymon (Blue), and WarGrowlmon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Tyrannomon digivolves from Goblimon, and can digivolve further into Triceramon depending on its stats. You can actually add Tyrannomon to your team relatively early in the game, as you can find a ton of them in the fourth area of the game, Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tyrannomon is #087 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Technical-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 168 HP, 168 MP, 112 Attack, 78 Defense, 80 Spirit, 75 Speed, and 33 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and Fire Aura 3 traits. It dwells in the Task Canyon. Tyrannomon digivolves from Guilmon and can digivolve to Triceramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Tyrannomon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 340 Dragon experience. Tyrannomon can DNA digivolve to AeroVeedramon with Airdramon, to MetalTyrannomon with Tankmon or Mekanorimon, or to ExTyrannomon with Raremon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Tyrannomon is #065, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Super Lucky and Curiosity traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for MasterTyrannomon. Tyrannomon digivolves from Guilmon and can digivolve into MasterTyrannomon or MameTyramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Tyrannomon, your Digimon must be at least level 16, with 75 defense and 50% friendship. It can be hatched from the Heat Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Tyrannomon DigiFuses from Guilmon and Hawkmon, and can DigiFuse to DoruGreymon with Dorugamon, to Cerberumon with Seasarmon and DarkTyrannomon, or to MetalGreymon (Vaccine) with Greymon and Tankmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Tyrannomon is a Fire Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Agumon, Guilmon, and BlackAgumon, and can digivolve to Mamemon, Megadramon, MetalGreymon (Blue), and MetalTyrannomon. Its special attack is Fire Breath and its support skill is Meance which gives all attacks a 10% chance to Stun. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Tyrannomon is #114 and is a Fire Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Agumon, Guilmon, and BlackAgumon, and can digivolve to Mamemon, Megadramon, MetalGreymon (Blue), and MetalTyrannomon. Its special attack is Fire Breath and its support skill is Meance which gives all attacks a 10% chance to Stun. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) Tyrannomon is one of the Digimon that the Dinosaurists use, alongside a Monochromon and a Triceramon, when fighting against Keisuke Amasawa's , and as Keisuke had demanded they release all Digimon they had locked up in cages. They were winning with their more powerful Digimon, only for Keisuke's Digimon to digivolve into Seadramon, Golemon and Kabuterimon, as well as Ryuji Mishima coming to Keisuke's aid and helping defeat the Hackers with his . The hackers are then forced to release all the Digimon they had locked up. Digimon World Championship Tyrannomon can Digivolve from Agumon by passing time, and can digivolve further to with 10 battles, SkullGreymon with passing time, or MetalTyrannomon with 40 Machine AP and 8 battles. Digimon Battle Tyrannomon is a card digivolution of Agumon and can digivolve to MetalTyrannomon. Digimon Heroes! Tyranomon can digivolve to MasterTyranomon and MetalTyranomon. There's also a version that can warp digivolve to Cannondramon. Digimon Soul Chaser Tyrannomon digivolves from Elecmon and can digivolve to MetalTyrannomon. Digimon Links Tyrannomon digivolves from Agumon, Guilmon, and BlackAgumon and can digivolve to Mamemon, Megadramon, MetalGreymon (Blue), and MetalTyrannomon. Digimon ReArise Tyrannomon digivolves from Gazimon and can digivolve to MetalTyrannomon. Notes and references